Lonesome Hearts :Zexion's Story:
by niki839037
Summary: Zexion's point of view of my  soon to be published  story: Lonesome Hearts. Zexion is an important character and I wanted to get his side out so..yeah. Sorry, I suck at summary's..Rated T for language.


**A/N: Hello readers! I know it's been awhile, and I'm so so sorry! There's some stuff going on and plus I won't be able to work on my current stories until, at least, late August. I'm really sorry about that! But, to try and make up for it, I'm starting a few new stories! :D Hopefully, late August or early September will come soon for us all! Please, enjoy if at all possible.**

* * *

><p>I sighed, no sound escaping my lips. I was tired of this. Whatever ruler, or rulers, of the worlds must hate me. I haven't stood in years and it made me so upset sometimes. Especially because I couldn't even tell my boyfriend I loved him in a more...<em>intimate<em> way. It hurt...it really did. I suddenly heard my front door slam open.

"Zexy!" Shouted a very familiar voice. I smiled softly to myself. "I'm home!" He exclaimed, entering our room. He beamed at me and quickly kissed me. "How have you been, waiting here for me all day?" He asked me, joking. I smiled.

"Lonely. I couldn't get my mind off of you, Demyx."I sighed softly, him hugging me tightly.

"Awww...I love you, Zexion." Demyx whispered softly in my ear. I shivered at his warm breath.

"I love you too, Demyx. I just wish I could show you...like we used to." I signed again, this time more depressed. He gave me a sad smile and shrugged.

"It's not your fault, Zexy. It was your fathers...you know that." Demyx said softly, his hand cupping my cheek. I turned away.

"So? I still left Riku. I abandoned my little brother..." I frowned, still not looking my lover in the eyes. Demyx sighed and was in thought for awhile.

You see, my father abused me and my brother Riku, ever since Cloud died. Cloud was our other father. I understand why my father was frustrated about that but I don't think he had the right to hit me and my brother like he had been and is still doing. Riku's still there, being abused probably everyday. And I'm here, with the one I loved most.

I left because Demyx had found out what was going on. He made me pack up and leave with him. I would have taken Riku too, if he wasn't underage. Riku's only seventeen. If I had taken him, it would have been counted as kidnapping, related or not. I didn't want to take that risk.

Demyx and I had both decided, we'd go get Riku the day he turned eighteen. No funny business. We were actually planning to go and visit him tomorrow, at the school, so he couldn't run away.

You see, I didn't know if Riku was mad at me for leaving or not. He's usually a calm person but he can get pretty rowdy when he wants to...

"We're going to see him tomorrow, Zexion. Please, don't blame yourself for this anymore." Demyx pleaded, his head down. I could see the tears falling onto the blanket, covering my legs on my wheelchair. I slowly lifted his head up and kissed his softly, my eyes starring into his. He pulled away and hugged me tightly.

"It'll take awhile Demyx." I said quietly. Him nodding against my chest. I patted his head. "C'mon Dem, I need to get started making dinner before I die from starvation." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Demyx slowly looked up and smiled a little. He stood and got behind me.

"Can I push you Zexy?" He asked me politely. I smiled and nodded. He then began pushing me into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>god, <em>Zexy. I love your cooking. It's like, having an orgasm in my mouth!" Demyx moaned out once we finished eating. I smiled and my cheeks tinted pink for a moment.

"It couldn't be _that _good, Demyx." I said, picked up another shrimp with my chopsticks and sticking it into my mouth calmly. Demyx, for once, just smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2): And that's all for chapter one. This is a part of another story I'm writing, just from Zexy's Point of view. :3 Hope you enjoyed. And sorry, the chapter isn't longer. -laughs nervously- I'm just busy and wanted to get this out. ^_^; Please review. The more you do, the faster I get out chapters. **


End file.
